


「斑扉/卡带」白毛恋尸癖交流中心

by poorbuggy



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Necrophilia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorbuggy/pseuds/poorbuggy
Summary: ⚠️冰恋，内容如题，注意避雷！
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	「斑扉/卡带」白毛恋尸癖交流中心

四战结束后，木叶下忍拉拉扯扯去终结谷打架。死人们围坐一团，愁容满面，这时，旗木卡卡西不顾现场凝重的气氛，称自己有点急事，踉跄着离开了。

他跑去废墟上，抬头寻觅，低头扒拉，一会儿，终于找到了带土破面时被鸣人用螺旋丸打断的一条胳膊，那胳膊肌肉匀称，皮肤分为肉色与白色两部分，断了之后立刻再生供他继续战斗，无人在意，只有卡卡西十分挂念，他将其用破马甲包起来，珍而重之地抱在怀里，又回到了大伙围坐的地方，盯着那惨白小手的紫色指甲油发呆。在座的各位见状都感到震撼，波风水门，他的恩师，尤其目不忍视，转头看看天，又看看远方。

只有千手扉间露出一个了然的表情，坐过来向他搭话。

“我向大蛇丸打听了，知道那个秽土转生的施术者是在何处挖到斑的尸体。”会打听此事，是因为扉间多少有点心虚，“你的朋友曾在失去手脚之后与斑一同生活，他失去的半身应该也埋在那附近，虽然挖出来大概只剩骨头，你需要吗？”

卡卡西闻言，深锁的眉头展开，眼睛微微瞪大了一些，像生命中出现了一豆灯火。

“我、我想要！”

他可以想象那东西，属于小时候的带土的……白瓷一样的手骨和腿骨，细小的指骨和脚趾骨，运气好的话，或许还有漂亮的右侧肋骨，它们在13岁不幸地离开了他的身体，未来得及长开，永远保持着精巧的状态。

“咳……”似乎是为了掩盖失态，他解释道，“尸骨是很重要的，不然，活着的人总是没有实感，无处寄托哀思。”

扉间望向不远处，宇智波斑正躺在地上，与他大哥进行临终聊天。

“我要提醒你，年轻人，”他说，“宇智波一族非常狡猾，有尸体也未必是真的死了。”

-

木叶二年，终结之谷战后一日，深夜，千手扉间亲自去地里挖坟。

他并不干耕种的活儿，挖得不甚熟练，虽然是当世最顶尖的感知型忍者，仍因紧张防备出了一身汗。如果此时有人路过，将看到木叶的二把手在村公墓处掘坟，双目通红，形容扭曲，旁边放着替换用的与宇智波斑身材类似的长发男性尸体，场面十分诡异。

将宇智波斑拍上飞雷神印运至深山后，扉间舒了口气，首先给尸体做了防腐处理。

他掌握着若干专门处理尸体的技巧，例如需要一直供给查克拉维持尸体柔软、方便搬运和解剖的术。千手扉间在战乱时代有捡尸体的习惯，科学的发展建立在大量的尸体上，他平等地尊重实验台上的每一具尸体，不论出身，不论世仇。扉间对写轮眼的研究大部分在结盟前完成（进行了几次收获颇丰的开颅），结盟后他没法抓宇智波活人研究，这课题便一再搁置。

但他不打算切割宇智波斑的尸体，究其原因，是它颇具观赏性。

斑躺在台面上，像安静乖顺地睡着，头发不再乱翘了。四周有深山静谧的虫鸣，刚刚注入的查克拉使他看上去死得新鲜了些，从死去二十四小时来到了死去两小时的状态。

扉间给他抽了一管血，很费劲，只能抽出粉色的稠液。

同样，斑的嘴唇也不再是生前饱满的浅红，唇线变得模糊，与苍白皮肤融在一处，显得越发刻薄。

尸体与活人最大的区别就在无血色的嘴唇。战国时没有入殓师，偶尔做神事祭祀时才会用到白粉、隈取等化妆的物事。扉间想下次带一些女人的口脂来给他涂上，要颜色淡的，这方面他不是很懂，应该可以找千手桃华借。

仅作为尸体存在的宇智波斑像一座安静丰饶的宝库，对他有一种无杂质的、科学上的吸引力。扉间侧坐着，拉起斑的手，意料之中的冰冷僵硬。他的脸莫名其妙地热起来，两手握着揉了揉，冒起带着绿光的查克拉，斑的手染上了他的温度，也柔软了许多。

在他们小一些的时候，扉间第二十八次抓到柱间与斑私会，气冲冲地提大哥回家，斑靠在树上看他们离开，或许是因为刚与朋友聊完关于和平的春秋大梦，不知今夕何夕，斑突然发问：“小鬼，怎样你才能不这么讨厌我？” 

斑比他哥稍大一岁半岁，已经是少年身材，漂亮的脸顶着乱翘的长发。

扉间扭回头，在他哥亮晶晶的目光下佯装思考，而后说：“或许你变成尸体吧。”

“扉间，没礼貌！”柱间拍了他胳膊一下。

斑哈哈大笑：“说得挺好的，小子，对我很有启发。”他冲柱间挥挥手，也离开了。

木叶筹备建村早期冲突不断，曾有一次遭到其他家族联合夜袭，二人合作战斗后，斑伸手拉他起来，双方都因皮肤接触感到十分恶心，斑又实在看他不顺眼，一时用力，几乎掐裂了扉间的掌骨。扉间大声说“你有病？”斑立刻更大声回答“你第一天知道？”千手一族特殊的查克拉让扉间恢复得很快，两个人只是例行对骂了几句，回去收拾战场，他懒得再与斑纠缠。

想起这件事，又捏着斑已经没有任何力量的手，让他有些兴奋起来。

扉间跨坐到尸体的上方，掀起自己的衣服，拉着斑的手来抚弄乳尖。这比想象中刺激得多，乳尖立刻挺立在空气中，他几乎喘出声，不得不深呼吸了两轮。扉间盯着斑沉静的毫无生气的脸，一边惊讶于此刻正在做的事，一边手却丝毫不抖地探进了裤子。这个姿势，他的臀缝正好能感受到死者腿间的东西，尺寸不错的一大包，当然是未勃起的状态。扉间的手握住自己，开始了机械的动作，脑子也飞快地转起来……

死人在刚刚死去的几分钟仍然可以在外力的作用下，保持兴奋，依靠脊髓的神经反应射精，千手扉间，你很清楚自己聪明，立刻想出什么术，让死人勃起的事也并非不能做到吧？

火影辅佐事务繁多，下一次再来深山里，扉间见到的已经是斑的影分身。

在第二个月，他尝试了将宇智波斑秽土转生。这个死而复生的禁术虽然缺点颇多，不够完善，但已有几次成功的实验，如果宇智波斑能够作为一个安全可控的死人为村子所用，必定是极强的战力。但不知是否斑的体质特殊，用作媒介的头发都被割短了不少，却从没有成功召唤过。

秽土转生无法复活一个未死之人。

斑借助伊邪纳岐复活后立刻离开了深山，给留下装作尸体的影分身施了一道心脏暂停禁咒。并非真的心脏暂停，只是一个精细的小符咒，不被人发觉心脏在跳动。这是战场上最后的保命方法，装死。战国时代尚武，以战死沙场为荣耀，这术几乎失传。

他的影分身与本体完全相同，斑的眼睛因为伊邪纳岐瞎了一只，是奇怪的疑点。但扉间以为是在战斗中失明的，并且没有向柱间求证。他的大哥伤心欲绝，日渐消瘦，听到宇智波斑的名字就闭口不言，以泪洗面。如无必要，扉间根本不想触这个霉头。

总而言之，宇智波斑的尸体完完全全属于他一个人。

-

终结之谷传来的巨响显示那里的木叶下忍战斗正在大规模改变地形。千手扉间走过去，到他大哥与他大哥的挚友面前。

“扉间吗？”已经失明的斑说。

“啊。”扉间爱搭不理地应了声，端详着他苍白的面容，又变得很像尸体了，真漂亮……他在心里吟诗：真是年年岁岁花相似，岁岁年年人不同！

“你凑过来一点。”斑又说。

扉间被打断诗兴，看了柱间一眼，柱间欣慰地点点头，似乎觉得在故事最后的最后，挚友与弟弟也将冰释前嫌。扉间并不抱如此乐观的设想，他俯下身，将耳朵凑到宇智波斑的嘴边。此情此景，他仍然有一秒钟担心这名疯子会不会张口咬掉自己的耳朵。

出乎意料地，斑只是说：“我看到了。”

“......”扉间僵住，恨不得立刻飞雷神二段离开现场。几个小时前，他与宇智波斑短暂交手，被钉在地上，斑刚刚获得新鲜肉身，表情活泼（指狂笑），一头长发绵密厚实，于风中猎猎鼓动。千手扉间首次届到他作为活人的灵动美丽，但宇智波斑立刻像七十年前一样与他进行偏激的辩论，形状姣好的嘴唇喷射出大段不知所云的话语，使扉间烦不胜烦，心中的柔情立刻消失。

斑说“早就想对你这样做，但对着行尸走肉泄愤也于事无补”，原来是阴阳怪气。

——他全都知道了。

“我看到你对我的尸体做了不少事情。”斑抬起手，亲切地搂住他的毛领子，补充道，“老弟，真的很不少。”

二代目火影千手扉间于第一次忍界大战战死，陪伴了他许多年的宇智波斑尸体影分身自行解除，记忆回到了斑的本体身上。斑其时快五十岁，是一名地下科学家，每日在巢穴里鼓捣柱间细胞，忍受排异反应，忙碌而充实，只在脑中随意翻看了一下这又长又臭的、因为闭眼装死而大部分是黑色的回忆。起先他琢磨，扉间能干出什么好事？把这尸体大卸八块并研究眼珠子罢了。

出乎意料地，仅仅在最早的几页回忆里，就发生了一系列让他花容失色的事。

扉间侧坐在台子旁边看了他的尸体很久——这是感觉；在这漫长凝视之后，扉间低头亲了一下他的嘴唇，摸了摸他的头发——这是触觉；最后扉间躺在旁边睡着了，神色安宁乖巧，手轻轻地、眷恋地搭在他的肚子上，十指相扣地缠着他的手——这是影分身睁开眼见到的场景，视觉。

斑看得一身冷汗，险些跌坐在地，心跳得比以往任何一次战斗中都要快。

“我这一生，没有很多后悔的事。”斑用只有他们两个能听到的音量，几乎是气声，“不过早知道的话，肯定会干死你，闷声色狼。”

“我也很遗憾。”扉间真诚地说。

“我要死了，”斑闭上眼，“看到你就把我气死了。”

“快死吧。”扉间更加真诚。

终结之谷再次传来巨响。

此时，距离天亮还有两小时，距离二位四战发起人被提前设下的伊邪纳岐复活，还有二十四小时。

Fin.

2021/02


End file.
